tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sim You Later
Log Title: Sim You Later Characters: Scarlett, Nightingale, Snake-Eyes Location: Training Area - The Pit Date: January 3, 2014 TP: N/A Summary: Nightingale gets training and a show! Training Area - The Pit This is the full training area for PITT personnel. Every piece of equipment in the room is up to top military condition and standard, polished and neat. There is also a good deal of technology to be had. Virtual Reality simulators, moving practice targets, every kind of training equipment imaginable, in order to keep the unit in best fighting form possible. (To do a simulated combat, type . After your finished, type .) Scarlett shrugs slightly, watching the Doctor, "Snake-Eyes has taken out more." Of course, he's a NINJA... But than again, after all her training, she is close to one. She even has one of Snake's swords, still. It is what she was using to practice. She shakes her head, and says simply, "I'd recommend the two-handed, Weaver stance, at least until you are comfortable with the pistol." Michel nods. "Thanks, ma'am." she says, slipping on the earmuffs. She takes careful aim, and empties the magazine. GAME: Nightingale PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Scarlett nods slightly, watching the Doctor shooting, "Not bad...." If anyone would bother to look, she is wearing her Yellow and Green ninja outfit... Silent. That is the way that Snake-Eyes allows himself entry into the training area. He doesn't make a sound, instead, simply allowing himself to come in and steer clear of whatever might be happening at the moment. There is no need to interrupt, nor can he really, with his inability to actually make a sound... but he is more content with watching and waiting. His visor zeroes in on a couple of the more popular occupants and he looks on, from where he stands. Somewhere between shadows. It's a habit. GAME: Scarlett PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Michel is at the gun range, doing target practice. She's not doing too bad, for a doctor. Of course, Snake-Eyes' entrance doesn't escape Shana's notice. Somehow, she normally knows where the man is. It might be the fact that they have worked together for 40 years, have known each other a little longer... or maybe it is just that Snake-Eyes forgot to shower? She looks at him directly, letting her eyes try to pierce his masked face, to try and determine what it is he is thinking. She sighs to herself, just what she needed, more complications. As if she wasn't confused enough as it is, right? She says to Michel, while still looking at Snake-Eyes, "Your aim is a little high after the recoil, wait an instant longer before firing again, enough time for your wrists to bring the weapon sights back onto the bullseye...." Why is she helping? Oh right, comrades in arms... or something like that. Not to mention, she really can not blame Dr. Miller, or Lifeline, for that matter.... and Snake-Eyes is also never far from her thoughts, and Lifeline was really nothing more than a distraction. "Oh, thank you." Michel says, sounding grateful. "To be honest I've never been very comfortable with a gun. It goes against my nature I guess." The doctor smiles a bit sheepishly. "But, I know the importance of being able to defend those you must. So I have to be ready to fight." Thoughts. Who knows where the thoughts of Snake-Eyes lie? They could be anywhere at this point. The mask is what keeps him safe from those attempting to pierce his soul and find out what makes him tick. It makes him both dangerous and intimidating, especially to the enemy. Though, he knows when he has been spotted and therefore stepping forth from the semi-shadows becomes the next movement. He doesn't let on with anything more than a simple nod of akknlowledgement off into the direction of Scarlett. There does happen to be a slight linger of his unseen gaze in her direction, before he moves swiftly and ends up off near the simulators. Another slight pause and he's logging in and keying up a couple of his own special programs to scroll through. Hm. Scarlett says softly, but audible, barely, "Doctor's die in combat all the time." She thinks on Doc... Carl Greer, and shakes her head. Too many ghosts in the attic. She shakes her head, breaking her eye contact with Snake-Eyes, but still the corner of her eye watches him, "Of course, even Cobra tends to avoid killing Doctors... if only because the average snake in the grass takes more damage than the average Joe." A frown settles on Michel's features when Shana mentions Cobra. Clearly there's some personal... interest in taking out snakes. Other than Snake Eyes, of course. He's safe. "I've seen what Cobra does to out soldiers..." She sighs heavily, and reloads the gun for some more practice. GAME: Nightingale PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Scarlett nods, ever so slightly, and sighs as her radio receives a transmission. She is needed in the Intelligence Division... She looks at Dr. Miller, "It was nice to meet you... Duty calls." She looks over to Snake-Eyes, walks over to him, after a moments hesitation, and touches his arm, when he is not busy beating the tar out of the simulations. "Snake-Eyes.... We need to talk, now that we are both back at the Pit." Oooh, whatever could she mean? She turns and walks towards the lift, for a quick stop at her quarters, to shower and change, before burning the midnight oil. By the time the animation gets back around to Snake-Eyes, he's already on the move. Deep into one of his simulations or at least preparing for one. As thing ping to life around him, he's taken to kneeling right there in the center of the floor. His eyes are probably closed behind that visor. His head is straight and his entire body is both rigid and flowing like water. He's facing the direction of Scarlett and Nightingale, but he doesn't move once he's in position. He's like a robot. Or a statue. Or a crazy ninja that's preparing to whoop down on some simulated fools with the greatest of ease. Snake-Eyes almost flinches slightly when he's touched by Scarlett. Almost. His head tilts just a bit. A SMALL BIT. That is all the acknowledgment that Scarlett gets. Meanwhile, the Red Ninja Simulations of Evil are creeping upon his crouched form. There has to be at least a dozen of them. Michel finishes off the second round of practice shots, giving Shana a quick nod as the woman leaves. After carefully putting away the gun a,d cleaning up the target range for the next person, Dr. Miller walks over a bot, to watch Snake Eyes in the simulation. She's very curious, as she's heard stories - many of them outlandish - about the mute Ninja. She doesn't say anything, merely watching. The Red Ninja creep along behind the silent and kneeling Snake-Eyes, moving as one, like a sea of danger as they creep closer and closer to the combat ninja. His head is bowed for the moment, not even paying attention and then they leap at him, swarming all at once, with their weapons ready to make him into nothing more than a stain on the floor of the training area. Too Bad he's Snake-Eyes. In one swift movement, the ninja is flipping upwards and onto his hands, spinning quickly to connect his feet with the skulls of two of the red ninjas headed in his direction. As they stumble back, his feet drop down to the floor and he springs off his hands and up into a stance that puts him in the middle of three incoming red ninja. How he manages to extend both a leg and an arm, kicking one of those ninjas in the chest, punching one of them in the throat and then, while still balancing on a single leg, swinging his foot forward to clock a third red ninja across the side of his face... well, nobody really knows how he does it. One more red ninja is close enough to dive at him, though he's caught by Snake-Eyes's elbow, right in the face, as Snake-Eyes is already in movement to prep for the second half of this swarm. How many seconds was that? To say that Michel was impressed would be to underplay the doctor's reaction. "Wow." she says quietly, awed by the mute Ninja's grace and deadly precision. She had never seen such a display before, and it was enlightening. The man's entire body was a finely honed weapon. (I can see why many of the young female greenshirts talk of him in dreamy tones.) she thinks to herself. How the hell did Snake-Eyes get into the air? Does it matter? He probably used his legs. The same legs that are spin-kicking one red ninja into a pair that were trying to get back up to their feet. He drops back down to the floor and stays in a crouched position as red legs fly over his ducked head. His counter is a sweep that takes those red ninjas off their feet and then he's rolling backwards and lifting those legs up to scissor grab and sling another red ninja off towards the wall. He's back on his feet in time to get kicked in the back, which sends him forward and toward a pair of fists flying at him. He blocks, grabs, twists, breaks an arm and turns in time for a sai aimed for him to stick into the ninja-body-shield instead. From there he breaks off and whirls in hyper motion to kick, punch, flip and side-kick the rest of those ninja down. When all twelve of them are lying down on the ground, the simulation ends. And Snake-Eyes is back where he started. Kneeling. Victorious. Somehow, Michel resists the urge to applaud the Ninja. As it is, her hands are clasped together against her chest, and she's looking very much awed. Once she's certain that the simulation is over, she takes a small step forwards, still a respectful distance away though. "That was very impressive." she says. Snake-Eyes rises to his feet and offers a bit of a nod in the direction of 'Gale. He's not really a conversationalist, or anything, though the nod is definitely one that speaks of 'thanks' and appreciation for her kind words. Though, he does make the so-so motion with his hand, as if to not be completely happy with his own performance. He did get hit. And if that were real, that might not have been a kick to his back. It might've been a blade. "You certainly did far better than I could ever hope to." Michel says, trying to interpret the Ninja's body language. She's once again glad she studied Psychology along with her medical degree. "I'm Dr. Michel Miller, Army Medical Corp. I'm currently assigned to the Pit's infirmary." So, she's not a full Joe, yet. But she will get there! Snake-Eyes shakes his head at Gale's words. He even goes so far as to hold up a gloved finger. That finger is brought to his head, which he shakes slowly. Then he points to his bicep (which is amazing, by the way) and once again his head shakes. He then brings that finger to point at his heart and there's a moment where he doesn't do anything and then his head nods. After all, that is where the ability to fight comes from: the Heart. Apparently, Snake-Eyes thinks she could do it if she tried! Maybe. Eventually. After all the training ever in life. Michel chuckles a bit. "The heart may be willing, but my body just isn't quite up to it." she replies. "I'm not a young of body as many of the Joes here, but I don't mind. As long as my eyes are keen enough to see my work, and my hands are steady enough to mend wounds, I'll be content." She nods politely. "I understand Morse code, if that would be easier for you." she offers. Snake-Eyes tilts his head. Maybe he's just wanting to do things the hard way or maybe he's just not willing to let someone give up on trying that quickly. He snaps his fingers at her and then drops down to the floor in a push-up stance. His head tilts up and he waves at her to join him. It looks as though Snake-Eyes is about to start whipping this mistress of the medical into shape! Oh dear. Poor Dr. Miller is a bit flustered now! She wasn't expecting to get dragged into a PT session! "Oh, I really... Eh, why not?" She grins, and gets down into a push-up stance alongside Snake-Eyes. She's certainly not unhealthy, but she ins't in tiptop shape either. The ninja may be smiling beneath that mask but it is hard to tell. He raises a hand again, counting down on his fingers from three to two to one. It is that moment that he starts with his push-ups, still on one hand as the other hand is left to help count Gale's own push-ups. Y'know, that is if she can even do more than one. The ninja is not sure but he might as well encourage her in the most silent way possible. GAME: Nightingale FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. GAME: Snake-Eyes PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Well... Michel gets a few done, but nowhere near what Snake Eyes can do. She gives a valiant effort, but she still can't do more then 10 or so. Not that she's going to give up! Snake-Eyes is pushing himself back up to his feet and immediately offers a hand to Gale to help her get herself back to her feet. He's nice and gentlemanly like that. Either way, though, he's nodding to her and offering a quick bow, before turning to start to make himself scarce. After all, Scarlett did say they needed to talk. As if, well, he could. Michel takes then hand gratefully, and rubs her arms a bit as Snake Eyes starts to head out. "If was nice to meet you, Snake-Eyes." she says to the Ninja's back. She's grinning, even as she stretches her arms. Snake-Eyes is gone just as quickly as he came. And even more silently too! Category:2014 Category:Logs